


Your Guts (I Hate 'em)

by vulpixel



Series: Ska Wars [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorothea TOPS, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: Edelgard and Dorothea swear revenge on Hilda for Reasons. And what better way to get revenge than giving your mortal enemy a taste of their own medicine? :)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Ska Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Your Guts (I Hate 'em)

“They won! I can’t believe they won.” Edelgard wallows in self pity in her girlfriend’s arms.

Dorothea rests her head atop the other woman’s head. “It’s okay, dear. We got second place. That’s still really good.”

“I hate Hilda.”

“I know you do, dear.” She pets her hair. “We all hate her.”

“She said I’m not adventurous during sex! I’m great at sex! She knows this! I never let myself come until you do.”

“That’s very true, but maybe Hilda has a point.”

“What?” Edelgard answers with fury.

Dorothea tells her honestly, “Our sex life has been a little, um, what’s the word... _vanilla_ lately. I’m enjoying it, don’t get me wrong, but I’d like to mix it up a little. Or a lot.”

“We can do that. All you had to do was ask.”

“And I want to top this time.”

“Right now?” Her girlfriend genuinely asks.

“No. Some other time when you’re not so full of yourself.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. My apologies. I’m just very frustrated because we lost to my ex.”

“She was an awfully sore winner about it.”

“And she called me stinky.”

“And she called you stinky.” Dorothea shakes her head in shame.

“I still can’t believe she had sex underneath the stage while we were playing. She even had the gall to scream loud enough the whole venue could hear it! Does that woman have no bounds? Was she purposely sabotaging us?” Edelgard grumbles. She throws her hands in the air in a fit of frustration.

Dorothea gently takes her arms and brings them back down. She slips her hands into her girlfriend’s. “Then, we’ll just have to get back at her.”

This grabs Edelgard’s interest. She sits up. “Oh? What are you suggesting?”

“Oh, Edie darling, I think you know exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“At the Reel Big Fish concert? How would we even pull that off? It’s gonna be crawling with bouncers.”

“Oh, please. It’s Reel Big Fish. They hardly have proper security for big acts.”

“How do you know this?”

“I just so happen to know a woman on the inside,” Dorothea explains, “I think you forget I work in the theatre industry. I have my connections.”

It’s all coming together. Edelgard grins devilishly. “I’ll buy the tickets.”

“And I’ll bring the strap,” her girlfriend adds thoughtfully.

“To a concert?” She asks with utter shock.

Dorothea nods and answers her with a general ease. “I want to go all out.”

“You absolute madwoman. Are we actually gonna do this?”

“I’m game if you’re up to the task.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

\----

It’s the night of the concert, and everyone is brimming with excitement. Dorothea and Edelgard show up early to enact their dastardly plan. Her strap is packed and ready to go. All they have to do is get through security. The bouncer barely gives Edelgard a second glance. Dorothea, however, gets a strange look as the bouncer looks her up and down. He eyes just below Dorothea’s belt and immediately, throws his gaze upwards, cheeks burning a slight crimson.

He clears his throat. “Go right on in, ma’am.”

“Why, thank you,” Dorothea says sweetly.

The venue is packed with hardcore ska fans. A sea of Hawaiian shirts lays before them. Edelgard can barely believe her eyes. Everyone else wears a various graphic tee featuring their favorite ska band. The stench of marijuana reeks in the air. Dorothea takes her girlfriend by the hand and leads her toward the front of the stage. A security guard waits by the door heading backstage. They approach with determination.

“Do you ladies have backstage passes?” He asks as soon as they step up.

Dorothea wastes no time showing off her identification. “Manuela gave these to me.”

“Manuela did?” He looks at them closely. “Oh. Well, go right ahead. You should be able to find her in her office. It’s toward the back, take the next right.”

“Thank you so much!” She smiles sweetly at him.

The two women head inside.

“Are we really here to see your old music teacher?” Edelgard asks.

“We can multitask,” Dorothea answers, “Manuela changed my life. I think I owe her a visit. It’s only polite.”

“Just keep us out of sight of the Golden Deer.”

“We are super sneaky. Don’t worry.”

They snake around the back hallways, purposefully avoiding the green room. Various crew members wander about. Most pay them no attention. Finally, they reach a door marked with a single name: Manuela Casagrande. Dorothea knocks.

A very distraught woman answers the door. She conspicuously hides a half empty bottle behind her back. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m-” Her demeanor completely changes when she sees Dorothea. She promptly fixes her posture. “Oh, Dorothea! I wasn’t expecting you to actually show up.”

“Hi, mom,” Dorothea says with a friendly smile, “You know I wouldn’t miss a chance to spend time with you.”

“I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel old.”

“Sorry. I just love seeing your reaction.”

“I still appreciate you taking the time to visit me.” Her eyes turn to Edelgard. “And I see you brought your girlfriend. You’re looking lovely as ever.”

“Thank you Ms. Casagrande. You look radiant as well,” says Edelgard.

“Radiant! Oh, Dorothea, please keep this one. I like her,” Manuela beams.

“I will. I promise.” Dorothea hugs Edelgard around the shoulder. “We’re having a little date night thanks to you.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Manuela sighs wistfully, “I do wish I were your age so I could find myself a proper partner.”

“Manuela, you can get anyone you want. You’re absolutely gorgeous for your undisclosed age,” Dorothea replies.

“You flatter me.”

“It’s true!”

Manuela laughs, “Dorothea, my darling, you are too much sometimes. Don’t you have somewhere to be right now instead of talking to little old me?”

At that, both Edelgard and Dorothea panic.

“Did the opening band start yet?” Edelgard asks frantically.

Manuela checks her watch. “They should be starting any minute now.”

As if on cue, a muffled wave of applause fills the air.

“We gotta get going,” Dorothea says, taking her girlfriend by the hand, “I’ll call you sometime!”

“Goodbye, girls. Have fun tonight.”

“Oh, we will.” She winks.

With a final wave and a quick hug, the two women head out toward the stage to carry out their nefarious plan. The cheering gets louder as they approach. Edelgard cannot help but feel jealous. That applause should be for _them_.

Surprisingly enough, there is no one to be seen except for the tail end of Hilda’s pumps. The two women eagerly duck under the stage. Footsteps thunder over their head. Then, the raucous noises of instruments. Some microphone feedback, and they can hear Hilda’s muffled voice along with more cheering.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna have sex while your ex’s band plays above us,” Dorothea says, heart racing.

“No,” Edelgard corrects her, “They’re gonna play music while we have sex below them.”

“You’re right. They should be honored to have the opportunity to perform during our sex.”

“They will be once I start making you scream.” She leans in to kiss her girlfriend.

Dorothea stops her, putting two fingers to Edelgard’s lips. “Nuh-uh. We agreed I was topping. I’m going to make _you_ scream, my darling Edie.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Edelgard challenges her.

“You would like that, you little brat.”

She shouldn’t be so turned on by that statement, but her body reacts otherwise. She pulls Dorothea in by the collar of her shirt. Their lips crash together hard, but they’re both too distracted to care about the pain. The music starts above them, shaking the entire stage. It drowns out any noises the two women make. This will not do.

Dorothea works fast, parting from Edelgard to kiss a trail down to her neck. Her tongue licks playfully at her most sensitive spots. Edelgard whimpers as she bites down. Her nails dig into Dorothea’s back. It’s not the reaction Dorothea is looking for. She needs to hear Edelgard scream.

“Take your pants off,” Dorothea commands, unzipping her own. She pulls her cock out.

Edelgard obliges her, obediently undressing herself in front of her girlfriend. Dorothea watches with hungry eyes. She bites her lip, barely able to restrain herself from leaping on top of her girlfriend. Soon, Edelgard stands before her pantless. She pulls her shirt down to protect her dignity.

"You're adorable," Dorothea hums. Edelgard blushes deeply.

"I'm not adorable," she says.

"You're adorable." Her partner steps closer and puts a hand on either of Edelgard's shoulders. "Turn around for me."

She eases Edelgard into a new position. Edelgard bends over with her hands bracing on the wall. Dorothea presses herself against her, teasing her strap along Edelgard's underwear. Edelgard tightens her hands into fists. Her breathing grows heavy. It is still not enough.

Dorothea pulls down her girlfriend's underwear. Carefully, she rubs the strap between her legs, getting it wet. She brings her own hand down to tease her further. Edelgard backs into her, wordlessly asking for more. Dorothea laughs, finding it cute.

"You're an impatient one," she says, biting her lip. She continues to tease her cock between Edelgard's legs. "Use your words, darling. I want to hear you beg for it."

"I don't beg," Edelgard answers stubbornly.

Dorothea brings her hand down harshly on Edelgard's ass, making her yelp.

“Beg,” she commands her. She adds another for good measure, making sure to leave a mark.

“No,” Edelgard hisses through gritted teeth.

“Beg. Or else.”

“I won’t,” she refuses stubbornly.

“Fine,” Dorothea huffs. She lays one more slap onto the woman’s ass. “Be that way.”

With a tight grip on either side of Edelgard’s hips, she inserts herself inside her girlfriend. Edelgard tenses up, but is otherwise silent. Dorothea pumps in and out of her, setting a slow pace.

“Let me hear you, darling. Their set won’t last forever.” She licks her fingers and brings them down to torture her girlfriend further. Her caress is agonizingly light.

Edelgard lets out the softest moan. It is not nearly enough. Dorothea adds more pressure, gripping her harder as she moves faster. It drives the other woman wild. Edelgard braces herself on the wall in front of her.

"Fuck," she pants, barely able to contain herself, but Dorothea does not relent. She works Edelgard harder until the woman is a panting mess under her. Then, she pulls out completely, making Edelgard feel hollow inside.

"Dorothea!"

"Better," Dorothea says, "But you can be louder."

"I can't."

"You will. I want Hilda to hear you. Let her know that I own you now. You’re mine, and only I can touch you like this."

"Let me cum. I'll be loud. I promise," Edelgard groans.

"I'll allow it. And you know what your punishment will be if you disobey an order."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything you say."

"That's a good girl." Dorothea brings her hand back down to rub between Edelgard's legs. She slams her hips into the poor woman, teasing the head of the cock along her entrance. She easily inserts it. Edelgard grinds herself on it, slowly coming undone in her girlfriend's hands. Dorothea revels in the moment.

"Fuck, Dorothea!"

"Louder."

"Fuck me harder, Dorothea! Until I can't feel my legs anymore! Oh, Dorothea! You're so beautiful and your strap game is immaculate! I’m so lucky to be dating you!" Edelgard screams out loud enough to be heard over the band above. Then, in a much quieter tone. "How was that? I learned it from you."

"Don't play pretend with me!" Dorothea scoffs, "Enough of the dramatics. That’s my job. I want to hear you scream for real."

Edelgard smirks. “Give me a reason to.”

“You are such a brat.” Dorothea spanks her once more, earning a surprised reaction out of her girlfriend. She presses hard into her, roughly shoving her against the wall. Edelgard bites her lip.

"You're not getting a reaction out of me," she insists stubbornly.

"I’m starting to think you’re a masochist." Dorothea ravishes her without remorse. She pleasures her until Edelgard comes undone underneath her.

"Fuck," Edelgard pants. Dorothea is not done with her yet. Her fingers continue to work her harder until Edelgard's entire body is shaking.

"D-Dorothea, please- Fuck." Another wave of pleasure takes over her. Her whole body twitches with overstimulation. She can barely stand up straight. Dorothea holds her up as she uses her once more.

"That's enough!" Edelgard yells. Dorothea ceases immediately. Carefully, she removes herself from Edelgard. The woman grunts in pain as she does so.

"You were a good girl for me," she says, peppering her girlfriend's neck with kisses. She hugs her tight, and Edelgard leans into her for balance, legs still wobbling.

"I'll get you back for this," answers Edelgard.

"I know you will. Next show."

The stage gets quiet above. Footsteps clamor toward the stage exit. The two hurriedly get dressed. Edelgard hops on one leg as she tugs her pants on. Dorothea stuffs her strap back into her pants and wipes off the remaining slick on her jacket.

"Now, for the hard part," Dorothea says.

"Which is?" Edelgard questions her.

"Getting out of here without getting caught."

"I'll take care of that. Follow me." She takes her girlfriend by the hand and drags her out from under the stage. At this moment, the Golden Deer are getting off the stage. Hilda leads. Her high heels clack loudly on the floor. Of course, Edelgard runs directly into her. The two women crash together, knocking Hilda to the floor. They make eye contact, and immediately, everything clicks together.

Edelgard grins. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I've been assaulted!" Hilda cries, really milking her non-existent injury. She points an accusatory finger at her ex. "Someone get that evil skank! She attacked me! Lethal force is authorized! Hurry up and get her ass.”

A security guard jumps into action. Edelgard and Dorothea burst into a sprint.

"Get back here!"

More join in on the hunt. Edelgard sprints forward with a wake of security guards piling up behind her. The sound of footsteps fill the corridor.

Luckily, Dorothea knows the hallways like the back of her hand. They duck and weave around other staff members. Quickly, they make a break for the emergency exit. Another security guard blocks the way. Edelgard kicks him in the shins and runs past. He yells out in pain as he flails uselessly on the floor.

The cold night air welcomes them. The couple runs until they cannot see the stadium anymore. Finally, they let themselves rest. Dorothea leans against a building to catch her breath. Edelgard can barely stand. Adrenaline keeps her upright. Then, her girlfriend bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edelgard asks, giving her a strange look.

"Everything!" Dorothea exclaims, wiping a tear from her eye, "The look on Hilda's face, the security guards, you. I'm never going to forget this night."

"Me neither. Especially since I got to spend it with you."

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"You say that, but have you met you?" Edelgard responds.

"Why are we dating again?"

"If I remember correctly it's because I suplexed you once and you asked me out right then and there."

Dorothea nods. "Yep. That was it."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, bitch." She punches her girlfriend in the shoulder.

"Skank." Edelgard playfully slaps her back.

"Whore."

"Harlot."

"Harlot?" Dorothea can barely contain her laughter. “What are we? Medieval peasants?”

"Okay. People are starting to stare."

"Right. Right. Want to go get food? I’m starving."

"Sounds good to me," Edelgard agrees, "I'll pay for it."

"No. I'll buy."

"Dorothea." She frowns.

"Don't 'Dorothea' me! You always ‘Dorothea’ me. Let me pamper you for once!"

She sighs, "Fine, but just this once."

"I'll take it."

**Author's Note:**

> want more ska? or just want to yell at me click [here](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)


End file.
